


Facing Hatred

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Closure, F/F, F/M, Katara can be a bitch, Katara has issues, Mentioned Aang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Azula's Apology Doesn't Go Well
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Facing Hatred

Azula knew this wasn't going to be easy, confronting the past never was. Knocking on a door of an igloo, she swallowed hard as it opened. "You?!" The voice of Katara seethed; clearly she hadn't forgiven Azula and still hated her. "I know you don't like me, but I thoug—." Azula was cut off as she felt a tightness around her neck. "You thought?! You nearly killed my husband! I'm not going to let you kill my children, you monster!" Azula didn't resist. "I'm not the one strangling someone who just wanted to talk," the former princess purred, her voice weak due to the pressure. Hearing these words, Katara released her.

"I know I've made mistakes, every day I'm haunted by that. But I'm younger than you, you've chosen to be a healer and I've chosen to be an advisor and teacher. You can hate me but I no longer care for hatred, you love your Avatar husband and your children and I love my wife and children." Azula said as she rubbed her neck. "You don't deserve her," Katara said, trying not to show her conflict. "You think I don't know that?! But by Agni, I try … if I can try to better myself, you should try to forgive me," Azula sighed before leaving, exasperated.

When the acrobat saw her wife the next day, the first thing she asked was. "How did it go?" "Time will tell," Azula shrugged, with a grimace. Ty Lee then saw the faint bruise on her wife's neck. "She did that?" Azula nodded, placing her hand to it. "She's troubled, but I don't care. You trust me … that's all that matters."


End file.
